


Goodbye Petite Papillion

by katiebugwrites



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: I'm Bad At Titles, I'm bad at fight scenes, Identity Reveal, True Love's Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-09 00:45:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11093385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katiebugwrites/pseuds/katiebugwrites
Summary: When Nathaniel breaks up with her, Marinette doesn't know what to do. After she is almost akumatized, what will happen?Also, my friend LovesWifi gave me the prompt for this, so go check her out!





	Goodbye Petite Papillion

“Hey princess”  
Grr how dare he call MY Marinette, well she’s not mine, princess! Adrien thought  
    “Hey, did you do the history homework?”  
    “Yeah, but why? Did you not do your homework again last night?”  
    “Hehe, yeaaa. Can I copy yours at lunch?”  
    “No, you can’t. I feel like all you ever do with me is copy my homework! I feel like we don’t go well together anymore.”  
    “Are you, breaking up with me Nath?”  
    “Yes. Goodbye, Marinette.” With that he walked out the door. Adrien stared daggers into Nathaniel’s back. He wasn’t sure if he should be happy that she was single again, or mad that Nath broke her heart. He looked back to Marinette. She had tears in her eyes. The few people already in class looked at her sympathetically. Except for Chloe. After Nath was out the door, Chloe started cackling like the witch she is.  
    “Kakakaka. I knew he would get tired of you at some point.” Chloe got out of her chair and pointed her witchy, spray tanned finger in Marinette’s face.  
    “After all, you’re just, a plain, boring girl. If Nathaniel broke up with you”-she got up in Marinette’s face and whispered so nobody else could hear her-”then that's why Adrien never asked you out!” Even Adrien’s enhanced hearing didn’t pick up on that last bit. It must’ve been bad though, because Marinette dropped her books and fled the class. The teacher was confused, until she saw Chloe marching back to her seat proudly, and Marinette’s books on the floor.

Marinette sat crouched against the wall. She didn’t care enough right now to go to the bathroom or locker room. Adrien asked to use the bathroom. As he walked out the door, he spotted Marinette. He saw a devilish, purple butterfly start to fly towards her bag, but right when it was in front of her face, she reached out and grabbed it in her hand. She blew into her fist (his advanced hearing heard that) and released a pure, white butterfly.  
“Bye bye, little butterfly” she whispered to nobody.  
Adrien watched in awe as the butterfly flew out the window into the open sky. He looked back to Marinette, whose skin had paled ever so slightly. Marinette took out her phone, she must’ve been looking in the camera, and wiped her eyes with her shirt. She stood up and started walking back towards class. Adrien ducked around the corner and heard her take a deep breath before walking back into class.

    The akuma later that day was tough. He was called ‘Merciless Murderer’. Apparently he was accused of killing someone and was deemed guilty in court (i don’t know anything about trials irl) He was going around, attempting to kill everyone. Ladybug and Chat Noir came up a plan quickly while dodging gunshots and thrown knives. They first evacuated the city. After, Chat ran up behind him and tied the rope (Ladybug’s lucky charm) around his arms. Ladybug snatched the glasses off his face with her yoyo. After purifying the butterfly, ladybug collapsed onto the ground. Thankfully, the city was evacuated. Chat grabbed the confused civilian and brought him a couple blocks away back to his house. Chat immediately ran back to ladybug, who had just one spot left. I’m sorry My Lady, but I can’t leave you here to detransform in the middle of the road. He picked up her petite body and jumped to a nearby alleyway. He posted to the ladyblog, “The akuma is taken care of. Chat and I would appreciate it if you told the Mayor to let everyone back into the city.”

    Chat covered his eyes as the blinding flash of pink covered his Lady’s body. When he looked back, he saw Marinette. Honestly, he wasn’t surprised. Ever since he saw her in the hall, he had a creeping suspicion. A small red creature, he guessed her kawmi, plopped onto her chest.  
    “Chat, Chat, you have to help her!”  
    “Ok ok what happened? What do I do?”  
    “Because I am pure luck, I usually can absorb all the dark energy from akuma’s without being affected. But when Marinette had to purify the butterfly by herself, it made her weaker. This akuma was EXTREMELY evil, not even I could take it all. Half of it went to her, and darkened her heart. Marinette was chosen because of her pure heart, when it darkened, she couldn’t take it. Only true love's kiss can purify her now.”  
    Adrien looked down at Marinette’s impossibly pale body. Her eyes had dark bags under them and she was becoming thinner every minute. Chat began to lean down. He brushed her bangs out of her face as his transformation wore off. When their lips finally touched, (btw the scene looks like snow white when the prince wakes her up, except Marinette is on the ground) Adrien put a hand on hers. He felt warmth slowly creep back into it. He closed his eyes when she started to kiss back. After a minute, Adrien pulled away. He helped Marinette sit up. They looked into eachothers eyes and everything was clear. It was true love <3


End file.
